bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Ryūnosuke Yuki ( Fanon)
Ryūnosuke Yuki (行木 竜ノ介, Yuki Ryūnosuke) is one of the Shinigami that replaces Zennosuke Kurumadani as the guardian of the Karakura Town area. After a few years past, he dies and gets sent to Hell for unknown reasons. Now he joins Akuma and his legion in order to find his way out of Hell. Appearance Ryūnosuke is a small timid boy with dark hair and wears a standard Shinigami Shihakushō. He has three circular hair clips at both sides of his hair. His eyes are black as it matches his hair. Personality Ryūnosuke is a timid and soft person. He is also shown to be nervous and easily gets frightened when four large Hollows appear to attack him. After the events that transpired in Karakura Town, he's encouraged by Ichigo's bravery and becomes brave himself. When he dies and is accidentally sent to Hell, he still keeps his courage. While trapped in Hell, he develops a nasty streak that earns him respect from other Togabito. When he joins the Seven Great Demon Lords, he becomes very bold when it comes to battle, shown in his ready assault of an entire platoon of shinigami upon being attacked, despite being severely outnumbered. He's somewhat bloodthirsty, willing to kill just for the thrill of it. In his heart, he deeply misses Shino (Darknesslover5000) and will do anything to see her again. He also becomes something of a show off, as shown in his use of extremely powerful techniques in rapid succession, all the while, expressing satisfaction to having done it. In the end though, he shows some loyalty to Akuma Hakaishin and is willing to do anything to please him because he's grateful for letting him into the group. Plot For Yuki's involvement in the original Bleach plot, please see here. Powers & Abilities High Spiritual Power: Expert Swordsmanship Specialist: After his training in Hell, Yuki became an expert at swordsmanship, capable of flawless precision and lethal attacks without much effort. Kido Master: Yuki's vast knowledge of Kidō is so great that he can perform them without calling out a name, while retaining its great potential power, whereas most users require a name to do so, if not a full incantation. This is his strong point and his skills in this particular area never ceases to improve. Shunpo Master :'''He is highly skilled and experienced in the art of Shunpo, being able to outstrip Kushanada in terms of speed during a chase across Hell. He is able to easily overtake Togabito and arriving at their destination first without even being noticed by the other two enemies. This is due to his training in Hell. '''Enchanced Durability: After his training in Hell, he has shown immense durability by being able to take an onslaught of attacks from Togabito and Kushanada and come out completely unfazed by the assault with no more than simple scratches. 'Stats' These stats are current as of now when he joins Akuma and his group. Zanpakutō For the manifested spirit of Ten kurayami that lives within Ryunosuke Yuki's soul, see Ten kurayami (spirit). Ten kurayami (天暗闇, Heavenly darkness) is the name of Yuki's Zanpakuto. When sealed, it takes on the appearence of a katana with orichalcum-colored hilt and beautifully-decorated tsuba. Shikai: By saying the command Taint (汚染, Osen) it releases into a blade filled with stars and the universe. the hilt becomes golden in color and the tsuba becomes a 10-pointed star, 2 5-pointed stars overlapping each other, each of them having mystical seals on them. :Shikai Special Ability: Ten kurayami's ability revolves around the manipulation of Darkness of the universe and it's celestial bodies. It also has the ability to disintergrate anything it touches and send into the starry void within the blade. *'Kuro kūgeki ryūsei'(黒空隙流星, Black Void Meteor): *''Unknown Void Attack'': *'Ten no Hoshi'(天の星, Stars of Heaven): Bankai: Not Yet Revealed Behind the Scenes Category:Hakaishin no Nemesis Category:Male Category:Canon to Fanon Category:Canon Characters Category:Togabito Category:Gotei 13 Category:LGBT Characters Category:LGBT Character Category:Chaos Knight Alpha Category:Characters Category:Character Category:Original Character Category:Original Characters